Drink bottles frequently have a pull out member of a closure assembly which separates components so as to allow a dispensing pathway for liquid from within a drink container to which the closure assembly has been fixed.
Many of such forms of assembly require a pulling out of a member.
The present invention envisages a dispensing closure assembly where a simple twisting of part of the assembly will open the dispensing pathway. It is an alternative or a further object of the present invention to provide such a dispensing closure assembly where a simple twisting closes such a dispensing pathway.